


Chasing Ginny

by besmirchedmaiden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Co-workers, F/M, Inspired By, One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, chasing liberty - Freeform, i think, idk what their job role is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden
Summary: “You know, it’s almost like we’re on a date eh, Granger?”“You on last name basis with most of your girlfriends?”Hermione hates her job and she hates her co-worker. Or so she says.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Chasing Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> So like I wrote this in a day when I saw the Chasing Liberty prompt free for the RomCom fest but like my dumbass didn't realise the fest had closed for claiming?? So anyway idk what to do with this so I posted it here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, first time writing fic so I hope you enjoy!

When Hermione signed up to the Auror fast track scheme, she had high hopes for catching traffickers, busting international rings of corruption – perhaps a slightly self-indulgent view of saving the world. Either way, it was an adventure she craved, the sense of creating real change, but instead, she was here babysitting the Minister’s daughter. 

When Arthur Weasley got elected, preceding the incumbent Cornelius Fudge, people wanted unity, and apparently, nothing showed unity better than a family man. Weasley had seven kids, and a portly wife who reminded everyone of their mother. 

Arthur’s daughter Ginny was the apple of his eye, the only girl to be born after six boys, she was doted upon and adored, but as she grew older, he became increasingly protective and she in turn rebellious.

At first, Hermione didn’t mind his victory over Kingsley Shacklebolt, she had considered it a great honour to be protecting the Minister, she had been bubbling with excitement when she first got the role dreaming of her escapades, but later she found out Arthur specifically brought her in because of her ‘muggle-born’ heritage. 

The man had a strange obsession with muggle objects and had many dotted around his office, for example, he used a rubber duck as a paperweight not matter how many times Hermione had told him otherwise. Ginny too had a fascination with the muggle world however she wasn’t satisfied by paltry objects and instead wanted to explore the cities and people. 

So she was here stuck on a cold rooftop with her annoying partner following Ginny bound across Europe carelessly. Merlin, she hated her job. 

A salted peanut bounced off her head and got stuck in a curl, speaking of her wretched partner, he had now decided it was time to use her as a target for his snack instead of his mouth. 

Another one hit the side of her ear, and fell into her hair getting stuck, she turned her head and glared at him. “Can you stop throwing your nuts in my face?” 

Ugh, terrible use of words and she was right, he guffawed immediately throwing a double entendre back to her. 

“You don’t like my nuts in your face, Granger?” She scowled at him, fishing out a peanut from her hair before throwing it back at him. 

He smiled lazily, stretching his long legs – what were they so bloody long for? – before nudging her waist with his hip. 

“Malfoy.” A warning, one he wouldn’t heed, as he nudged her against her waist once more.

“Ow, ow,” he yelped, as she threw a little electrical shock at him, “what the hell was that Granger.” 

“What you deserved,” she singsonged as she twirled her wand before stashing it back in her sleeve, “so please can you concentrate on Weasley below.”

“She’s fine, look, Zabini has control of the situation.”

She glanced at the garden below them, he was right, Ginny had her head on the man’s shoulder and his arm was tightly wrapped around her, she wasn’t going anywhere soon.

It had been a long day of following them around Paris, Ginny had been delighted at the prospect of finally having had achieved freedom, thinking she had shaken off her security detail. Blissfully unaware, that her father had hired her companion, Blaise Zabini, to protect her, and that Hermione and Draco were trailing behind, now with some distance, but still behind. 

And if Hermione was being fair, she understood Ginny’s yearn for freedom, especially as she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere alone. For Hermione, it hadn’t been fun interrupting Ginny’s dates, securing perimeters when she went shopping, or even vetting her friends before allowing them to hang out.

“You know,” Malfoy’s voice drawled breaking her out from her thoughts, “it’s almost like we’re on a date eh, Granger?”

He wasn’t wrong, even though the rooftop was cold and smelled of stale piss, the view was stunning, the clear sky with twinkling stars, and in the distance, the Eiffel tower shimmering brightly.

But the prospect of being on a date with Malfoy, she had locked the thought away deep in the recess of her mind. 

“You on last name basis with most of your girlfriends?”

He scoffed, “I’m happy to change that, Hermione.” 

She rolled her eyes, “please Malfoy, that sounds wrong coming from your mouth.” 

“Well lucky for you my mouth is better at other things.” 

“Does that line really work?” 

“I don’t know you tell me.” 

“I think you should keep your cheesy lines for your bimbos.” 

“Bimbos?” 

“Well I doubt they have much intelligence if they’re falling for your bad dialogue.” 

“Are you telling me those overgrown oafs, Cormac and Victor, had intelligent dialogue, Granger?” He tugged on her hair slightly, pulling out a stray nut.  
“Because let me tell you, they wouldn’t be able to find north, even if they had a compass glued to their hand.” 

He wasn’t wrong, her ex-boyfriends had been incredibly stupid but truthfully Hermione wasn’t dating them for their brain.  
She turned to look at him – about to throw a retort back – he was gazing at her with a look of absolute… no that wasn’t it. She shivered under the look, warmth flooding inside her. Noticing this, he brought his other hand on her waist and drew her close, she stumbled slightly her hand bracing on his hard chest for balance. 

“Draco,” she intoned about to tell him off for his behaviour. 

Somewhere in her mind, she knew that right thing was to pull away, but she couldn’t it seemed like her eyes were transfixed on to his lips. It was dark, how could they look so pink? 

Malfoy’s hand went deeper into her hair, bracing his hand against her cheek, as he tilted her head upwards. 

“Hermione,” he whispered, and like a siren’s song she followed the sound, she was so close to his lips. 

A sudden cracking sound emitted from below them. They both pulled apart and looked below to see Blaise standing by himself. Ginny nowhere to be seen. 

“Where is she?” yelled Hermione. 

“I don’t know, she just disapparated.” Blaise’s voice bounded back, “I’ll find her, I swear.” 

He popped away too. 

“Fuck,” growled Draco, “let’s go.” 

Merlin, she hated her job.


End file.
